1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recent developments in highly integrated semiconductor apparatus are leading to advances in three-dimensional integrated circuit packages, which are manufactured by stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips. As a result, operation current management became one of the most important issues in such highly integrated semiconductor apparatus, and various attempts are being made to reduce operation current.